The Flower of Lavender Fire
by ExRevolution
Summary: Having won the war, Naruto and the rest of the nation had recovered and formed a solid alliance. With no imminent threat, reconstruction was set and life resumed as usual. Now thinking back, Naruto was glad that things happened the way they did, but seeing a certain girl on her special day changes everything for him. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**_

Having won the war, Naruto and the rest of the nation had recovered and formed a solid alliance. With no imminent threat, reconstruction was set and life resumed as usual. Now thinking back, Naruto was glad that things happened the way they did, but seeing a certain girl on her special day changes everything.

* * *

Naruto short multi chapter or one shot fic

Idk if Naruto actually _realized_ Hinata confessed but either way im going to ignore that part as if it didn't happen at all, also idk if a year even passed from the time of shippuden to the end of the war but ill say it took like six months or something so yea

* * *

 **Memories**

The Elemental Nations while not at war, was never truly at peace due to the mistrust and discrimination of 9 certain individuals. As such, those 9 never felt much love except for the famous _Killer_ B who had his brother, the Raikage. The reason these people were hated were due to the infamous demonic beasts that had been sealed inside them which caused tons of destruction whenever control was lost

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves was one of these individuals. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Sealed within him was the strongest of the beasts. With his parents dead and those who knew the truth keeping it secret, he'd led a hard life for many years until he graduated from the academy. Afterwards most other ninja treated him as just another comrade and left him alone.

This story begins one day a year after the Fourth Shinobi War.

It was a bright sunny day for Konoha and all was well, even for Naruto Uzumaki where all had seemingly went wrong since his birth to the end of the war. He strolled along the road waving to the people who said hello, happy that they no longer saw him as the demon that ravaged their home 17 years ago but as the hero who protected them from it.

Stopping at his favorite restaurant, the owner, Teuchi, saw him and called out to him. "Hello Naruto! What do ya want?"

"Hey old man, some miso ramen this time thanks!"

"Sure thing! Coming up!"

As he waited for his order to be completed, his mind wandered... To Sakura. All those years since his childhood and he'd never stopped thinking about her... /I know she still likes Sasuke and won't ever stop but... I can't help but keep liking her... I don't know, every time I see her I just get so much happier... Ugh, oh well, at least I can see her every now and then for the occasional party. Although it's been a year since Sasuke left... Maybe I should -/ Naruto was jolted out of his thoughts when the bowl of delicious steaming noodles were set in front of him. Distracted, he forgot what he was thinking and dove in, not as disgustingly eager as he was before.

Soon after, he finished and payed for his meal. "See ya next time old man!"

Thinking about the war that ended only a year ago, he headed to the newer memorial stone. The casualty rating was far too high so every nation's population took quite a dip. As such too many names were filled in and another stone was built. Due to the destruction the war caused, most bodies were unable to be found.

He read over the many names and thought about them shortly. His eyes then ran over the name of one whom he considered his best friend and brother after Sasuke.

Neji Hyuga. He had died far too young, having taken a fatal strike that had been meant for Naruto.

Finally saying the last words for him, he left to wander around the village. He'd been off duty for a week so he took it up accordingly. Going around, he saw that he ended up at the Hokage's Tower. /Haven't been here for a few days, I'll stop in and say hi./

He headed in, greeted the receptionist when he remembered something and headed back out to his apartment. It was a project carried out by the civilian council.

They had thought that with so many brave people lost, they would find pictures and slap them into a book, writing their name. It didn't matter if the ninja was dead or alive, they'd be given their respect. After finishing, they spent the next three months copying the original and giving them out.

He grabbed his copy and headed to the park, this time he looked over the friends who were still alive and smiled fondly at their picture as he reminisced. Completing the tree climbing exercise with Sasuke, getting punched by Sakura, fighting Kiba in the preliminaries, getting punched by Sakura, saving Gaara, getting punched by Sakura... Good times. He then saw Hinata's picture. The girl who he protected from bullies as a child. She was the one who brought him back from shock after the death of Neji, he had so much to thank her for since then. She looked quite happy in the picture, this must've been just after the village had been rebuilt from the battle against Nagato/Pain. /So happy, kind of beautiful./

He saw no wrong in complimenting another's looks despite his attraction to Sakura. He checked the time and realized.

"CRAP I'M LATE! "

He disappeared in a puff of smoke where he appeared by the house he was supposed to have gone luckily just three minutes ago. Nervously hoping Sakura wouldn't hit him...

-FB-

Sakura yelled and landed a punch, destroying much of the battlefield in front of them.

"Sa-sakura-chan is sc-scary, I'll try to not make her mad at me from now on." He stuttered aloud.

-End of FB-

He knocked and waited anxiously. After a minute, the door opened revealing Sakura. Her hair had grow out slightly since the war so it now ended just below her shoulders while the front and bangs were where they were before. "Jeez Naruto, you're late to your own friend's birthday! You're lucky she's not here for another two minutes!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I came across this old lady who needed help and I-," he began to say but was interrupted.

"Oh you were doing that... Right, come on in, lets go, she'll be here soon."

Sighing in relief, he headed in, seeing the others who had become Hinata's friend since then. After her involvement in the war, she gathered the courage to speak to her father about moving out. She'd expected a harsh put down but instead she was assisted, assured that she'd always have a place in the compound and to not worry.

/Thank goodness for that / Naruto thought.

"Okay quiet, she's coming!" Sakura hissed, immediately the room went silent as they waited in the dark.

* * *

A/N: And that's that, never thought I'd be writing anything involving romance but here we go, first chapter done, sucks that I suck at writing with more detail but w/e, enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Naruto doesn't belong to me in any shape or form

Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me.

Also, most people's birthdays involve singing from what I know but I actually find that really awkward so... yea. I hope you like this chapter as much as the first because I'm horrible at writing... generally.

 _ **Confusion**_

It was 5 in the afternoon and Hinata was just hoping to relax and have a decent meal in her own house. Yawning, she fumbled with her keys in the pockets of her large lavender cream colored sweater, unlocked the door, headed inside and closed it with a loud click.

Turning to her living room, she went to sit down to relax when the lights switched on as a half dozen people were revealed by the light and shouted.

" _ **SURPRISE!**_ "

* * *

As they shouted, Naruto noticed the shock of their appearance appear on her face as she began to faint and fall backwards. Disappearing from where he was, he appeared behind her, managing to catch her before she fell. The room had become silent as they realized their long haired friend had fallen unconscious.

".. Maybe we shouldn't have done that," Sakura whispered. Kiba and Shino nodded in agreement. Ino, and Tenten were looking slightly worried as they crouched down by their friend. Naruto, still holding her, looked upon her resting face.

Naruto saw that she was fine, just overwhelmed by the experience. Upon completing his short examination of her condition, he stared. He had made care that when he caught her, his fingers wouldn't tangle in her hair. Her long dark hair was silk-like, her fair, clear skin was like porcelain. In short, she was stunning.

Sakura shook his shoulder slightly to snap him out of his light trance. Coughing away the awkwardness of the situation, he laid her down on the couch.

"Well, that went well," Naruto said to the others.

Rolling her eyes, Ino went to wake her up with some medical ninjutsu. Her hands glowing green she went and carefully undid the slight issues within her mind that had caused her knock out. Slowly her eyes began to open as she tried to recall where she was and what happened before she went under.

Groaning, she pulled herself up as Ino backed away. "W-what happened?" she said to herself, she then turned and saw her friends looking at her with various levels of concern. "Hello? What are you guys doing here?" Hinata asked, surprised.

"We um... wanted to surprise you for your birthday party... Surprise!" Kiba answered rubbing the back of his head. They all laughed at their attempt. She smiled and got up and saw that around the room were decorations and balloons.

"T-thank you! Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Ino-san, Sakura-san Tenten-san..." Looking at them all she thanked them, when she saw the last person smiling at her, she squeaked, "Naruto-kun!"

His eyebrows raised when she thanked him but didn't question it. "Happy Birthday!" They all cheered and laughed. Hinata smiled gratefully as Sakura set some music to play distantly. The group of friends began to talk and laugh throughout the rest of the day and soon after. Tenten brought in the cake and they sang.

After, Hinata thought of the one thing she'd wanted since she was protected from bullies as a child. Wishing on that desire, she blew out the candles and smiled again.

* * *

Later, while hanging out in the comfort of Hinata's living room, a camera was pulled out. "Hey, we should take a picture, it's your first birthday away from your family house after all!" Naruto said, he set up the camera, tuned the settings and clicked the button, rushing to stand by Hinata.

Standing by Naruto made Hinata flustered but she was able to hide it more and more as time went on. The flash of the camera went as the group smiled brightly.

Naruto went back to the camera to take the picture and shook it to clear it. Looking at the results with satisfaction, he looked at all of them and said aloud, "You know... Hinata you look nicer in person."

Her face lit up brighter than a tomato and she stammered out, "T-th-thanks!" and buried her face in her hands. The other five stared at Naruto in disbelief, normally when talking about someone's appearance, he'd be solely focused on Sakura, this was the first time he'd talked about another girl, and he didn't even realize what he did.

Looking back at them, he raised his eye in confusion. "Uh... did I do something wrong?"

"No! You did nothing!" Shino said quickly, he grabbed at the picture in Naruto's hands and they all looked over it trying to hide their reactions from him. It'd be a great memory to keep they all knew.

* * *

It was the day after and Naruto was sitting in the park, relaxed with eyes closed. Enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face and the wind in his hair. A thought of the previous day came to mind and he sadly sat up.

 _That was weird... why'd they react like that? I just said she looked nicer in person... Hmm. Whatever, it's probably nothing._

Naruto went back to relaxing and eventually fell asleep.

Hours later, he woke up to the feeling of someone shaking him. "Naruto, wake up idiot." He opened his eyes to see his pink haired friend Sakura in front of him along with Ino and Tenten, their eyes narrowed at him.

"Uh, h-hi?"

"Do you like Hinata?" Ino asked.

"What?" He replied stupidly.

Punching him in the face, Sakura huffed and went to drag him back from the trees he was sent flying into.

"She said, do you like Hinata?" Tenten said, her tone more stiff than Ino's.

"Well of course I do!" Naruto said loudly. The three girls raised their eyes when he continued speaking. "She's a friend! Why wouldn't I like her?"

The girls simultaneously pinched their noses as they shook their heads. "Wow..."

"Naruto?" Sakura said questioningly.

"Ye-" He began to respond when she punched him as hard as he could. He was sent flying far into the distance and was soon too far to see.

Turning to the other two, she said, "He's an idiot."

"Agreed."

"Definitely."

* * *

Naruto eventually crashed into some large trees and he stayed, lying in pain. Groaning he resorted to falling unconscious.

 _Even Kushina knew she liked that boy Minato... stupid brat._ The demon fox inside Naruto laughed at the Naruto's predicament.

* * *

Naruto groggily began to wake up as a headache blasted at his sentences. "W-what... happened?"

"Naruto," A voice said, "Are you going to finally wake up or will you go back to sleep?"

"Ugh, give me a second, this headache is killing me." Naruto replied.

"Here, this should help," The voice said, handing him a small cup. Naruto downed the disgusting liquid but his headache lessened but his body was still in some pain. He opened his eyes and realized he was in the hospital. "H-how did I get here? ... Kakashi sensei!"

"Yo!" the masked teacher replied.

"Kakashi sensei, how did I get here?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well I believe a certain pink haired medic sent you flying from one side of the village all the way to the Forest of Death, luckily Anko was in the area and she sent you here." He answered.

"Jeez... I've got to know what made her so mad," Naruto said, silently wishing he could've avoided it, but why did she do that?

"You know... I think you should talk to Kurenai's student." Kakashi said, thinking of all the possibilities for embarrassing his former student.

"Huh? Which one? Kiba? We talked two days ago!" Naruto said, even more confused than before.

"I think this actually concerns the Hyuga girl and it has actually been a week," Kakashi corrected, "Anyhow, you've got another couple weeks off to recover and I've got to get lost on the road of life so I'll see you later." And he vanished in a puff of smoke.

... "Hinata? Why would I need to talk to her? Well I guess we're friends so we should hang out." Naruto said to himself.

* * *

Naruto left the hospital a while later and decided to just head home to sleep for a few more hours, to recover from the insane pain he'd received, luckily the medics deemed him fine enough, although he was recommended to not do anything strenuous.

Just as he was about to go inside, a voice called out to him. "Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata?" He turned around and saw Hinata running up to him.

"I-" She began to say but stopped, unsure.

"What is it Hinata, you can tell me," Naruto encouraged.

"I, I like y-your personality a-and I like how you l-look and basically I just like you in general!" She stammered out, she was bowing to hide her embarrassment. Some bushes nearby rustled but the blonde thought nothing of it. However he was confused and thought she was saying she liked him as a friend and spoke in response.

"I like you too, you know, as a friend," He replied. Hinata's expression immediately became downcast and she disappeared before he could ask what was wrong. "Hinata? Why does she keep acting like that?" Naruto swiped his hair back and turned around. The bushes rustled more and more so he turned around. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were all angrily running up to him and screamed.

" _ **NARUTO!**_ " And they punched him, sending him flying away... back to the Forest of Death.

* * *

A/N: Until next time! Thank you for reading, hehe I wonder if you hate me for this chapter. The way Naruto responded hehehe, poor Hinata HAHAHA

Anyways I hope you liked it, tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

adngo714: I know they don't have the same strength, that last part was for comedic effect, reason why this story has humor as one of the genres

Thanks guys/gals for the reviews!

 _ **Understanding**_

After the incident of Hinata's confession to Naruto, he was sent once again to the hospital. However due to his previous injuries just the week before, this time he had to stay another month although he'd woken up after two weeks, the fox refusing to heal him. Kurama's reason being he didn't want to.

Kurama actually felt sorry for the girl despite usually not caring for anyone but as a general rule, he'd take care of Naruto's precious people, he wouldn't, however, take care of Naruto for the dense idiot that he was being.

That being said, Naruto had woken up on the third last day thinking about Hinata's words to him and the other three's reactions.

FB

/"I, I like y-your personality a-and I like how you l-look and basically I just like you in general!" She stammered out, she was bowing to hide her embarrassment./

FB End

"I like Sakura... Her pretty pink hair, her glowing green eyes, she's such a nice person but she has never stopped loving Sasuke, her beauty is... " He had spoken aloud but his thoughts once again drifted over to the dark haired woman that was his friend, Hinata Hyuga.

'She is beautiful, sure, her long silky hair with her pretty, fair skin along with those round white eyes would make any guy like her if it was for just appearances alone... I said I liked her as a friend but what was up with Sakura, Ino, and Tenten? I'lll have to find out later I guess..' Naruto thought more confused than before.

/You really are stupid aren't you, brat?/ Kurama thought to himself. He could see what Naruto truly felt himself but the blond didn't realize it in that think skull of his

* * *

After geting released from the hospital several days later, Naruto instead of heading home, decided to go to the old training grounds where he and his former team used to train. He walked up one of the larger trees and laid down on one of the larger limbs, relaxing as he stared at the clouds lazily moving past.

His heart twinged, but he wasn't sure if it was at the thought of never being able to gain Sakura's affection or if it was because of him somehow hurting Hinata when all of a sudden he was jolted out of his thoughts as he fell out of the tree.

He manouvered in the air and landed on his feet, in an attack position when he realized it was just Ino.

"Oh hey Ino, what do you want?" Naruto spoke, relaxing against the tree.

"You are an idiot but I have to ask, who do you like?" Her eyes narrowing as Naruto thought about the answer.

"I like Sakura of course, why do you guys keep bringing this up?" Naruto answered, puzzled.

"Dear god, I feel so sorry for Hinata.." Ino said, shaking her head she walked away.

Losing it at the indirectness of the situation, Naruto screamed in frustration. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" The scream reverberated throughout the entire village causing flocks of birds to take flight. Many people turned their heads to the direction of the sound and just shrugged it off, thinking it was Might Guy and Rock Lee again.

Naruto decided to get a meal at Ichiraku's in order to get it off his mind so he left the training grounds. As he was heading there, he noticed Sakura and Tenten not far off talking to each other, waving at them, he continued but as he left them, he overheard then saying the same as what Ino had said. (I feel so sorry for Hinata, Naruto is such a jerk for doing that to her.)

Growling, he ran the rest of the way. Upon arrival, he loudly ordered,"Hey Old man! Three miso porks with extra meat!" He sat down and banged his head on the counter, still confused as to why the three girls were talking about him and Hinata. He couldn't get it out of his mind now that all three of the girls continued to talk about it added to the fact that he hadn't even seen Hinata since he woke up. He'd remebered hearing about how she'd followed him a lot when they were younger by Kiba and he was right when he sensed her following him once after they cleared up the battle against Pain so long ago, but now it didn't even happen so what did he do?

He sighed and dove in to his noodles with half his normal enthusiasm, finished, payed, and left. Naruto was annoyed and with those thoughts he couldn't stand it anymore and went back to the grounds where he blasted dozens of trees apart with Rasenshuriken. After getting tired, he went back home hoping to just sleep away the confusion.

As he reached the door to his place, he saw Sakura standing, waiting. Hoping he didn't do another thing to incur her wrath, Naruto spoke up, catching her attention, "H-hey Sakura, wh-what are y-you doing here?" He stuttered in fear of getting hit again by her monstrous punches.

"I'll tell you this directly, I know you said you like me, it's not as if you haven't told me or anyone else before, but do you not realize what Hinata said to you before?" Sakura said sharply.

"No! I don't! All I keep getting are cryptic answers or questions! I thought she said she liked me as a friend!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"Wow you really are one dense idiot, SHE SAID SHE LIKES YOU, MORON! SHE LIKES YOU LIKE YOU THINK YOU LIKE ME!" Sakura shouted back hoping her words finally got to the blond. If he said another stupid thought, she'd send him to his parents.

The indignant cries of the people trying to sleep rang out but other than that there was silence as Naruto tried to make sense of what Sakura just said. "W-what? What do you mean she likes... Do I like her?..."

Sakura didn't say anything but knew he'd need time so she held his shoulder for a moment and wandered off, giving a knowing smile to Hinata who was hiding behind a tree as she passed. Hinata let out a small sound and disappeared, waiting for Sakura to not be around when she made her reappearance. A few minutes later she went and climbed up to where Naruto was standing, still mumbling about Hinata liking him.

Hinata tapped him on the shoulder which made him jump but then he realized she was there instead of Sakura. "Naruto, y-you can tell me what you feel tomorrow okay? I won't hold it against you if you say no..." With that, Hinata ran away, hoping with her heart and soul that he'd say the opposite.

Naruto having been brought out of his trance, "I am such a jerk!" He said, and went inside, changed and went to bed, thinking properly again. He said the words he'd been repeating earlier. "Hinata.. Likes me..." He said slowly, a sort of warmth began to cover his heart. "Hinata likes me." He said again, more sure of the words than before. The warmth spreading to the rest of his body as one more thought ran through his mind before he began laughing loudly.

 _I like Hinata!_

His laughter started out slowly before it became louder and louder as the warm realization of his heart spread to every part of his body. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HAHAHA..Ha..ha... She really does like me?..."

Finally understanding, Naruto smiled lightly and fell asleep.

 _I like Hinata!_

* * *

Wow that took some effort to write, just trying to write romance of any sort is difficult when no such thing has been experienced by the writer themself, luckily I've read a lot of half romance fanfiction and specific good romance/action movies by now, hope you enjoyed this! Tell me what you think! I'll see ya guys later!


	4. Chapter 4

Been a while since Ive updated this huh? Excuse: I'm worried that when I write this particular chapter I'm going to screw it up so yeah...

* * *

 _ **Reclamation**_

Naruto's happy dream was ended short with a persistent knocking at his door. "GO AWAY I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" He yelled. He'd been dreaming of a world like this one but without all the things that caused him trouble, and that he'd been with Hinata working their way through life where they eventually got-.

His thoughts were interrupted by the person now positively trying to kick the door down. "ALRIGHT JUST GIVE ME A SECOND!" Naruto yelled again, the knocking stopped afterwards and he got out of bed grumbling. Still muttering at the door, he opened it to find Rock Lee waiting for him.

"Lee what the hell do you want?!"

"Sorry for waking you so early Naruto but the Lord Hokage has requested you to be at the tower in... 5 minutes, a mission has come up and he wants you to be there." With that, Rock Lee began rushing off towards the gates.

"What does she want?... Granny Tsunade."

Minutes later, Naruto arrived to see a group of people with grim looking expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, confusion and worry mixed.

"Hinata Hyuga's disappeared, kidnapped..." What?

"She had left her place to meet someone and returned safetly but was gone a little after dawn. We're sending out you, Naruto, because right now you're our best powerhouse other than Lee and Sakura. However, Lee is busy with his own mission which he'd been given just 6 minutes ago and Sakura is extremely busy at the hospital, some idiots got a little too drunk and got into a mortal accident.. Naruto?"

Naruto had not been paying attention. Before when she'd been hurt severly by Pain, he'd nearly lost control of Kyubi but this time he'd begun to like her... Gritting his teeth, Naruto spoke, "How soon can we leave?"

"Ten minutes," was the reply. Naruto vanished immediately after.

The others in the room were Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and Shizune. The remaining in the room had learned of what had happened with the two in the last month since Hinata's birthday.

"This isn't good.. If she's hurt he'll definitely lose all control and no one can stop him," Shino said. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Let's go."

At the gates, Naruto was pacing impatiently. Seeing Kiba, Akamaru and Shino arriving, he began heading out.

"Where's her last trace?" He growled, Naruto was pissed. He had just found a girl who he truly liked and then she was taken from him.

Akamaru smelling around had barked and Kiba dashed off to the left. The two followed in pursuit.

...

They arrived at the river and saw traces of blood. "This..." Shino sent his bugs to sense around it. "Is Hinata's."

A vein pulsed in Naruto but remained calm. After the fourth war with repairs, funerals/memorials, Naruto had set up a hundred clones at Mount Myoboku to gather the energy required for sage chakra in case something bad came up. Dispelling one, he activated sage mode and waited.

"Oi, Naruto, hurry up." Kiba called.

"Wait..." Sensing around, he found a heavy trace of her chakra in the opposite direcion they were about to go towards. He ran off knowing the two would follow. "Damn, he really never stops with his Ninja Way huh?"

An hour later, they reached a series of caves. "This is where it stops... Shadow clone jutsu..."

A mass of fifty clones appeared and they all ran inside. "Come on." And the original Naruto disappeared as well, Kiba and Shino split up realizing what the plan was.

'Where are you... Please don't be hurt.' Naruto desperately thought. Every tunnel searched, they found nothing. Due to her chakra trace being centered here, it was impossible to track to the original. Hitting a dead end, Naruto fell to his knees, on the verge of despair. 'No... No...' "NO!" Hitting the wall with each, no, he blasted apart the wall with the last one and found a room where several ninjas were gathered in position. The strong trace of Hinata's chakra was coming from a large metal box but it was so similar to the rest of the room, it was hard to tell. Upon making the hole in the wall, Naruto looked up and stared and them in shock. Nins from the sound. But they were originally under Orochimaru who was working on a mission in Kirigakure. "Who are you?!" One of them yelled.

"Naruto Uzumaki.. THE NINE TAILED JINCHURIKI! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Fifty clones appeared but the number was too much for the place and it broke several other walls while a few clones dispelled. With this info being sent to the original clones, they came rushing in and found the fight against the sound.

"Crap, boss, this is the one who defeated Madara Uchiha in the war! We can't fight him!" One of them whispered worriedly. They agreed and they decided to run unanimously, taking the box with them.

"You've kidnapped a member of Konoha, a comrade of our ninja force but most of all, you've hurt the girl I like. And for that you'll pay!" Naruto yelled and the clones began charging up their own rasengan.

They ran out of the cave towards the open but were brutally attacked by the near hundred clones, the leader with the boss was running in fear but got hit by a backlash of energy from all the blasts that hit his team, the box flew from his hold and bust open, spilling Hinata out who was unconscious. Seeing the only way to get revenge for his comrades, he grabbed the tanto on his back and flung it at her, aimed at her chest.

The group of clones were unable to attack the leader earlier in fear of hurting Hinata so they were unable to attack or even stop the blade from piercing her.

"NOOOOOO!" Letting out a guttural roar, The clone horde charged and relentlessly piled on top of the leader who was trying his useless best to fight them off while the original ran to and disappeared with Hinata, careful to not completely remove the blade to ensure she wouldn't bleed out.

Kiba tunneled through the walls when he heard the blasts of rasengan and found the clones dispelled with the leader severly hurt and unconscious. Shino appeared beside him and Akamaru and helped getting the guy back for interrogation.

Quickly rushing back with the enhanced speed of sage mode, he ran for Konoha.

...

Kicking the doors down, Naruto walked into the hospital carrying Hinata bridal style. Sakura was waiting for them with a gourney already prepared alongside Ino and another medic nin. They set her down and rushed Hinata off to the ER.

Naruto collapsed to the ground losing control. Tears formed in his eyes and fell down his face as he cried silently, hoping it wasn't too late. "Don't leave me..." He whispered.

* * *

A/N: Based on this, we can all say that I suck at fight scenes and also that I wasn't sure whether this or a simple happy thing blushing jokes dates and marriage like the usual pure romances but I thought this was more fitting


	5. Chapter 5

**_Rage, Remembrance, and Sadness_**

It had been three hours since Hinata had went into the operation and Naruto had been pacing back and forth in the hall just outside the room.

'Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!' His thoughts were nothing but rage.

He stormed from the hospital, heading to where he knew the investigations took place. Sensing the bastard's chakra, he found the right room and busted the door in. All through this he'd been knocking aside various ninja who tried to stop him but were unable to due to his skill.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?! You know this is only for-!"

"I know what it's for, Ino's dad, however when you're done, I'd like to get a piece of the bastard." Naruto interrupted."

"Very well, we only have a little more to go through anyhow, wait outside and we'll notify you as soon as possible," came the reply.

"You can find me at team seven's training grounds," Naruto responded stiffly.

Storming out he stomped the whole way. Those who saw him ran, they knew the fox was co-operating with the boy but the aura surrounding him was dark.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled. Reaching the grounds, he headed to the riverside and jumped in, letting the powerful rush, take him away, calming him down but just barely.

Internally, Kurama could feel the rage, ordinarily, this was when he would've tried taking over but they'd reached an agreement some time after he'd been saved by the six paths sage, Obito, and Sakura during the war. That being said, he'd aid Naruto in this situation.

"Naruto."

Opening his eyes, he saw the Sound nin crumpled on the ground, smirking but unable to move. "We've got everything, the Hokage has deemed him necessary to kill. Just make sure you don't let the damage spread into the village."

Growling, Naruto responded, "With pleasure."

As Ino's father left, several of the top nin who knew of the situation set up several barriers that would help block off the area, although they didn't know what would happen and so they watched from afar.

"I have managed to land a wound on the nine tails jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki!" He laughed. Naruto grabbed the disgusting man up by the throat where he tried to resist.

Gaining the energy from the fox, Naruto let it blast the area. Trees were bent and a howling wind was set loose as the demonic energy of the tailed beast was set free. Screaming with fear at this point, he was slammed powerfully into the ground, creating a massive cavity in the ground. Coughing out blood, he tried to get free of the beastly Naruto.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL HER, YOU WON'T GET AWAY!"

Summoning up as much chakra as he could, he screamed, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Twenty clones appeared, knuckles cracking as they began. In seconds, the man who was trying to get away was ripped apart and shredded by the attack. "WIND STYLE, RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto screamed.

Withdrawing his chakra from Naruto, Kurama went back and watched. The only thing left from the attack was the massive remaining pool of blood that covered the grounds. Breathing heavily, Naruto calmed down and stood up straight. The rage having left him, all watching nin took down the barrier after sighing in relief and left.

Exhausting his energy had helped, with nothing left to do, Naruto closed his eyes, thinking of every situation he'd ever found Hinata.

First, when he tried to protect her from the bullies all those years ago. Second, when she had stuttered or blushed whenever Hinata tried talking to him.

Third, risking her chance of becoming a chunin during the exams bu helping him with his test when he was unable and freaking out.

Every step of the way, she was silently wishing the best for him. No matter what. During the battle against pain she was nearly killed, just to protect him despite how overwhelmingly powerful Pain was compared to her. Forever since the time of their first encounter, she'd liked him, and he'd always just laughed or encouraged her as a friend and nothing more, blindly going after Sakura, useless heart ache. And after all those times, he was unable to even protect her from a simple blade.

A simple blade that he should have been able to stop, yet he couldn't react. 'What kind of ninja can't react to something so simple? If I can't do something so small like that, then what's the point in becoming stronger? As far as I or anyone else knows, nothing like Kaguya or Madara will appear again.'

Sighing, Naruto headed back to the hospital.

Seeing Sakura waiting by the doors looking defeated put Naruto on edge. "S-Sakura, what happened?"

Hearing him, sakura replied, "Good news is, Hinata's alive." Naruto was relieved. She continued. "However, due to how long she'd been in that state, we'd only been successful at restarting her heart, she's currently... In a coma, I'm sorry Naruto."

Steeling himself, he went inside and found out where she was, he sat down by her side. Grasping her hand tightly, he prayed to whatever god that may exist that she'd be okay.

'No... Why... What did she do to deserve this?' Naruto tried his hardest to hold back tears, 'At least she's still alive but... When will she recover? Wake up, Hinata.'

* * *

Many hours later in the evening, Sakura walked in to Hinata's hospital room intending to check on her condition, that having been said, she didn't expect Naruto to be sitting by her bedside, watching her, holding her near lifeless hand. "Hey Naruto." She said, she walked up and began her duties.

"Yea?"

"I hope she wakes up too," she said, the scene looked sadly beautiful, and she really did wish the best for the two.

"Yeah..." He held Hinata's hands tighter as if the added pressure would wake her up. "I hope it's soon."

Finishing up, Sakura was just about to leave when Naruto spoke up. "Thank you for helping me understand. I hope Sasuke returns soon."

"You're welcome, and thanks.." She solemnly left the room with a slight click.

"If fate really does not hate me, you'll wake up soon, so that I can tell you how I feel."

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter 5! Hope you liked it, tell me what you think and I'll see you all next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Haven't done this in a while but I really do thank all the reviewers. It truly does mean a lot to me that you're keeping up with this.

 _ **Wait**_

It has been many months now. A year since that day. That day where things had begun to get change. The day when the Lavender beauty had confessed. The day he realized his true feelings. The day she'd been attacked. It was said that Naruto Uzumaki posessed the Will of Fire that the first Hokage preached about, but he didn't have just that, he had the Fire of Heart. Unlike the Will of Fire which was the love and will to protect the village, this Fire of the Heart that Naruto posessed was based entirely upon the emotional love he felt for those of the utmost importance to him.

That being said, the most important person in his Fire of the Heart was the Lavender beauty known as Hinata Hyuga.

It broke his heart every day to see her in the state between life and death. He, Uzumaki Naruto, descendent of Asura Otsutsuki, Sage of the Toads, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox Kurama, and one whom many considered as the strongest ninja in the world, thought himself weak, as he was unable to protect his living treasure.

All he could do was wait now, since he was no master at medical ninjutsu.

He would go on missions alone to take care of bandits and missing nin but that was it. Afterwards he'd return and just watch over her, praying for her awakening.

One day, he was confronted by a member of the clan Hyuga.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Lord Hyuga wishes to speak with you at the compound immediately." The messenger spoke.

"Very well, let's go." Came the short reply.

The two nin jumped to the roof tops and began heading towards the compound where most other citizens of Konoha never got in, the only ones who were granted access were the Hyugas themselves and the Hokage, although even then it was a tedious process.

Upon arrival, Naruto realized once again just how traditional the place was. He'd passed by the place many times in the past of course and even saw that the way they dressed was similar as well to their housing style.

"Please enter, Naruto-san, Lord Hiashi is waiting inside." The messenger said politely, bowed, and walked off a little, to wait for his next assignment.

He went inside and bowed at the stern current clan head. Although the man had given Hinata free will over her life by now, he still wasn't sure what he'd do. He stood up and was shocked. The man was smiling, well, at least it seemed to resemble a smile. In the 19 years of his life, Naruto had rarely seen the man smile if ever.

This immediately put him on guard.

"Greetings Naruto, please, sit." The man gestured in front of him and he did so, although somewhat awkwardly due to the current situation. "You must be wondering why I've called you here, yes?"

Naruto nodded in response, unsure of what to say.

"I have been told and have seen for myself that you have visited my currently unconscious daughter for long periods of time. May I ask why?"

"I'm sorry sir, I do not really understand why I do so myself. I feel drawn towards her, but I don't really know why. All I can really say as of now, that I have begun to like her." Naruto said, seriously hoping that Hiashi Hyuga would allow him to... Join Hinata by her side.

Hiashi had listened carefully, he contemplated on the emotion and body language of the boy in front of him. "I see.. And what do you wish to happen between you and her?"

"Happen?" Naruto thought about it deeply. "I... Am hoping that if she agrees with me, then our relationship will proceed to being above friendship and that it'll last a life time and more."

A silence followed his words. "Alright, then I shall not interfere with this. As long as she is not harmed by you, then I shall not cause harm to fall upon you, you may go."

Nodding, Naruto stood up. "Thank you, Lord Hyuga." Bowing, he left the room.

* * *

Several hours later, the messenger had entered the room. "Lord Hyuga, may I speak?"

"Go ahead."

"Is it wise to allow the boy, despite what he's done for the village, to join hands with your daughter?"

"Are you questioning my decision?" Hiashi's tone grew cold. "After the latest war, I've come to realize that we are too bound by our ways. In order for the clan to grow, we must start thinking outside of our traditions and laws. We may be strong now, but we are too closed in to allow for growth, and we'll grow weak. By introducing new blood into the system, out clan will flourish and become far stronger than before if Naruto's growth is any indication, do you still question my decision?"

"No Lord Hyuga, I apologize, I just did not understand."

"You may leave now," Hiashi told him.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Following his departure from the Hyuga compound, Naruto felt as if he needed to rest and therefore headed to his apartment where he quickly fell asleep, smiling with hope for the future.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next day feeling oddly peaceful. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, it's as if some god thought it was time to tell him something. He left his apartment and was about to head to the Hokage Tower for another mission when he was intercepted by Sakura.

"Sakura, what is it?" He asked concerned, she'd ran to him, out of breath trying to speak.

"Y-you should, you should come quick, like right now, come on let's go right now." Sakura said, she began to pull... Drag him along as she raced for the hospital. Naruto was helpless as he was in this state only able to talk and move on his own once she dropped him in front of the doors. "G-go to her room," she gasped, breathing heavily.

"Uh... Alright," Nauto said, he wasn't sure what was going on, did something bad happen? He reached the room. Grabbing the door knob, he turned it and pushed it open, what he saw was...

* * *

 **AND THATS THAT! DO YOU HATE ME? I THINK YOU DO! Tell me what you think and I'll see ya later!**

 **Personal Rant: Why is it that in most Naruto fanfics that when the characters speak, instead of using the English translation for it, they use the Japanese words for it instead? Seriously I find it really annoying to be reading purely English then I see 'dobe' or 'teme' or 'gaki' IT PISSES ME OFF! Dobe means dead last, teme I think means bastard or well... What you'd refer to as a donkey, and gaki means brat. I don't get why people do this, it temporarily confuses me. Another is for the jutsu words and names. Yeah you use the damned romanization/sound of the word but I don't know what the hell it means. From knowledge I know what the element stuff is, katon raiton doton mizuton and kazeton or w/e the hell they are. But daitoppa or whatever that wind technique is, I do not understand. I don't want to have to go and try to find the damn translation every time I read your stories so why the hell do you do that? (Thats for the people who dont leave translations at the end of the chapter) You've seen me using honorifics in the story, kun, chan, sama maybe, but as far as I know they dont have translations AFTER CAREFUL RESEARCH.**

 **End of Rant**

 **I wonder how many of you actually read that last bit to the end, any how, peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Glad to know this story is good enough to generate a cliffhanger that makes people not like me ^_^ Thanks guys! Also I wonder if this chapter will end the way I like it... Haven't been a writer for long and I'd never written a romance story at all until just a week or so ago, so... Yeah.

 ** _Awakening_**

Naruto approached Hinata's hospital room with worry. Sakura had literally dragged him across the village with no explanation to the hospital. Did something bad happen?

'I hope not, fate has not been kind to me mostly and it better stop here,' Naruto thought sadly.

Steeling himself, he pushed the door open. What he saw was Hinata, lying down on her hospital bed but... Her white eyes were open. Her long silky dark blue hair was a mess uderneath her. Her skin had sunken in slightly to show more of the bone beneath it. Despite all this, Naruto still thought she was absolutely gorgeous. She turned her head slightly at the noise and saw him just standing there, staring. "N-Na-ruto-kun." She spoke softy, painfully, coughing hard. Naruto ran and returned with water which she carefully drank, unable to do much more as she was. "Naru-," she said.

"We can talk later Hinata, first, let's get one of the medics to help." Naruto spoke, interrupting.

"O-ok-okay," she said weakly.

A couple hours and many tests later, Naruto returned to find Hinata sitting up and staring out the window. The light of the sunset streaming in lit up her face like a spotlight. Her hair caressing her face like wings of an angel.

He felt his heart stop. How did he never notice her beauty? Coughing, Naruto went up and spoke, "Hey."

Jumping a little, Hinata turned around. She smiled. 'Oh that smile..'

"Hi Naruto-kun," she said.

"H-how are y-you feeling?" Damn it, why are you stuttering NOW? He felt as though his heart was bouncing around in his chest trying to get free.

"I feel fine, medical ninjutsu really does wonders," Hinata replied. 'Naruto's talking to me!' At this she winced.

"Does it... Does it still hurt?" Naruto asked with worry evident in his voice.

"I... Guess so," Hinata said, her head falling, she didn't want to appear weak in front of the man whom she felt as though she liked, maybe even loved but she knew he'd sense the lie.

"I'm so sorry!" Naruto cried, tears formed on his face as he clenched his teeth. "If only I-if only I was stronger then you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

Hinata was stunned. Here he was, one of the strogest ninjas in the world and the strongest person she knew, saying he was weak. "N-Naruto-kun! You're not weak! You're so strong, you were able to save the village from Pain when even Jiraiya was unable to! Not that he wasn't strong but you were able to fight the strongest Uchiha when only a few others could and they all failed!" Naruto had been half listening to her because when she began speaking, she'd grasped his hands in her own and that burned him a little, igniting a fire that almost knocked him out.

After breathing to regain some air, she continued, trying to convince her fire that he was not weak for being unable to do something once. You've carried the burden of hatred since you were born, you held back against you best friend not because you're weak but because you didn't want him to die! You weren't able to protect me one time! And that was one time when your life was strange and changing! If it were not you surely would've been able to do what you meant to do! You are not weak okay?!" Hinata had at this point, bravely holding Naruto's face in her hands just barely able to stand staring into his incredible blue eyes and somehow able to speak the entire time without stuttering.

Trying not to cry again, he weakly said loud enough just so Hinata could hear for fear of messing up his words. "T-thank you, Hinata, I just w-wished that y-you didn't have to get hurt."

Somehow gaining the strength to do so, Hinata pulled Naruto into an embrace. "But we did not have control over that situation. You were emotional and I didn't expect anything like that since the war had just finished so soon. Don't worry about it anymore okay? You are my fire, be strong for me."

Pulling himself from her hold, he held onto her hands and gathered the courage to DIGEST THE BUTTERFLIES that were fluttering around in his stomach. Pushing forward, Naruto began to talk in a whisper once more. "Hinata... I like you... I don't know why but I do, you are the essence of lavender, I don't know how I never noticed you until you told me, and I hope I can walk at your side."

"Naruto-kun, I-mmph!" Her eyes widened as Naruto cut her off with a light kiss. They closed their eyes as Hinata relaxed from the sudden tension of the moment. Deepening the kiss, Hinata pushed her body weakly against Naruto's. Breaking apart, they gasped for air as they stared at each others eyes, white to blue and vice versa.

"You... Are so beautiful." Naruto whispered. Pulling Hinata softly into an embrace, he continued. "And you.. will be the only one for me Hinata."

"And you will be the same for me, Naruto-kun."

* * *

After that fateful night at the hospital, Hinata Hyuga of the famous Hyuga clan and Naruto Uzumaki of the famous fallen fourth Hokage became known as an official couple. They were inseparable to the end of their days. As Hiashi Hyuga had predicted, with the new style of life they'd developed, they had grown far stronger than ever before.

In just half a year, they'd become married and the title of the two that has become known throughout the Village Hidden in the Leaves is called the **_Flower of Lavender Fire._**

* * *

This is where I end this story, I know I probably could've dragged out the story longer but in my opinion, this is the perfect ending, thank you to those who've stayed to read this, shoutout? To Kris Awesomeness and the Guest who's been reviewing this story consistently with the best reactions thank you... And I'll see you all next time!


End file.
